OOS 42
Notunoth 17-20 (exact date uncertain), as the party travels on the cloud manta from Oceanside on the way to the Mirage Temple. It occurred during session 22. Transcript Ondo: Ondo moves across the manta and sits next to Kiono, when she doesn't seem busy. He nods at her politely. "I don't mean to trouble you, but I was wondering if you would be able to help me with something." Kiono: Kiono looks up at him, seems to stall a moment as her eyes rest on his mask, then blinks through the fog and refocuses on him properly. "Ah, yes, uh, what can I do for you?" Onfo: Ondo reaches up and unhooks the mask, bringing it down to rest on his lap face-up. "When we warforged would suffer damage like this in the past, our people would use mending spells to fix us. I was wondering if it was possible for you to repair this using your orb." Kiono: Her eyes are glued to the mask, following it as it moves. He makes his request, and her head snaps back to look at... where his head normally is. Slowly a small, relieved smile settles on her face. "Y-yes, I think I... I might be able to do that." Ondo: Ondo, incapable of smiling, gives a thumbs up. Kiono: She tugs up the bag that contains the orb and digs through for it. It takes her a bit to find it, but she eventually pulls it out. She focuses now on the orb in her hand, while holding out the other hand for the mask. Ondo: Ondo hands it to her. Kiono: Kiono holds the objects in her hands. She activates the magic, hoping to fuse the edges of the wood back together. After checking with the DM, we have confirmation that it does in fact work. She remains still a moment, examining her work, then looks at Ondo with that relieved smile again. She offers him the mask. Ondo: Ondo fixes the mask back onto its hooks, then nods at Kiono. "Thank you, 'nice as new'." Kiono: "I'm glad to have been able to help," she says with a bit more emotion than normal. She pauses. "I'm sorry to have gotten you caught up in this. He... you... He could have killed you. You were..." Ondo: "Ah... it is, alright. I - we have been in worse positions than that. I am not afraid of Kitano." Kiono: "Perhaps you should be. I don't know why he-- Why he didn't... kill you. He's planning something..." Ondo: "Planning... what could he be planning?" Vale: vale was reading a book with a light smile on her face, but once this interaction happened, her attention was drawn to it Kiono: "I don't know. Tactically it... it didn't make sense to let you live, but he did. Something is wrong." Ondo: "Perhaps he was waiting for you to falter, and he just didn't get the chance." Kiono: "But he also had the mirror. You don't need two captives..." Ondo: "You're right, I suppose. He could have killed me and still held power over the mirror." He pauses. "I suppose that also depends on how much he believes he can predict your actions." Kiono: Kiono is thoughtful. "Perhaps I should attempt to be more unpredictable then. If... when he shows up again, I will... need to do something different..." Ondo: "Like what?" Kiono: "I... I don't know..." Veggrek: “Diplomacy?” Kiono: She seems about to say something in response to that, then doesn't, and instead just sighs. "I don't know that he's the talking sort." Ondo: "Maybe not." "Still that disappearance from the field was... strange." "I'm also curious as to why those other two would have been working with him." Veggrek: “Well, Dorianus has a score to settle, and Dort wants to kill me in particular.” Kiono: "I suppose it makes sense to team up against us... I'm more concerned with how they teamed up..." Ondo: "Hm, indeed." Akaros: "They were headed South from Wolis, Dorianus was South. Probably just found him under whatever slime-slicked rock he got stuck under after falling into the abyss..." Akaros chimes in. Kiono: Kiono suddenly remembers that Scabacca exists and hugs him and pets him and feeds him treats she snuck along for him. Ondo: "That means we must have come up in conversation though, at least. It seems we're quite popular." Ondo looks at Kiono with Scabacca and Veg with Burben, and eyes the mastiff patch. He decides against summoning free dogs for the sole purpose of petting them. Kiono: "I'm not sure I like being so popular..." Ondo: A few minutes pass. Ondo is staring out over the side of the manta, his posture a bit drooped. "I could give you my ring." Kiono: Kiono looks at Ondo in some surprise. Then she shakes her head. "Even if he couldn't find me specifically, he knows I'm traveling with this group. We would need rings for everyone." Ondo: "Perhaps he would believe you left though. He doesn't know about the existence of my ring. It erases me from scrying - anytime they looked upon someone traveling with you, it would be as if you aren't there." Kiono: "What about you, though? We got it originally to help you." Ondo: He turns his head away slightly. "I would have to... go." Kiono: "Then I don't think so." Ondo: Ondo takes another long pause. "I could... stay, but. I'm sure Nox and Culumog haven't sent the last of their dragons." "Which would you rather, Kiono?" He turns back to look at her. "Kitano? Or dragons? I am sure we will continue to be pursued either way, it is just a matter of who finds us easiest." Vale: vale looks at ondo "that's not a fair question." Kiono: "Kitano will still come for you regardless of whether I travel with you or not." Veggrek: "Splitting up probably isn't in the cards either." Kiono: "If you keep the ring, then we can keep the dragons off our backs at least. Kitano will come regardless." "Decidedly not. We are stronger as a group." Ondo: "My apologies. I just thought that I would... give you the option." Kiono: "I appreciate it, but I don't think it would be the best option right now..." Ondo: Ondo nods. Kiono: Kiono returns the orb to her bag. She wraps herself around her halberd. Ondo: Ondo looks down at the ring on his finger and twists it a bit, lapsing back into silence. Don't worry, I will, after a long silence, vale approaches ondo and sits next to him "Hello, Vale. How are you doing?" Vale: "i've been better." Ondo: "Is there anything I could assist you with?" Vale: "hm. i have something i'm curious about." "do you have a true name." Ondo: "What do you mean?" Vale: in elvish "i have always found it slightly odd that we refer to you as 'stone.'" Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. He continues to speak in common, "As do I, I suppose." Ondo: "I have simply been introducing myself with my model, and people have chosen to shorten it to Ondo. Among the Elves I would have been more commonly referred to as Tira. Is that the answer you are looking for?" Veggrek: "Do you prefer Tira?" Ondo: "I... don't know. I never really thought of it as having a name, before." Kiono: "A name is a precious thing to have," Kiono says softly. She pets Scabacca. Ondo: Ondo tilts his head. Again. Kiono: "People should have names. If you don't have a proper one, then we should give you one." Veggrek: "'We' including you!" Ondo: "I mean. You did give me a name, in a way, by calling me Ondo. Though I am still not sure why you would choose 'Stone' over 'Guard' or even 'Root'." Veggrek: "It's the first bit." Ondo: "Ah, perhaps not Root. Anymore." Kiono: "Squire Veggrek is right. It... Ondo ar' Thond Tira sounds like a name. If it means anything beyond that, I don't know it." Ondo: "Ah. I thought Elvish was perhaps more commonly understood than I thought." "It translates quite directly to Stone and Root Guard, in Common." Kiono: "So... we've been calling you 'Stone'?" Ondo: "Or 'Rock', I suppose." Veggrek: "That's not even a bad name. I've known fine people by both." Ondo: "Ah, I see. That makes sense then." Veggrek: "A rock is a noble thing! Steady and dauntless, with a humble beauty." Vale: "you find ondo odd, you said." Ondo: "Yes...? It is not bad, just strange." Vale: "you do not have any issue with it?" Ondo: Ondo's posture shifts, and he appears to be becoming a bit more uncomfortable. "Not especially. What brought all this up?" Vale: "just curious." shrugs Veggrek: "There was some business with Dort about my name-- ah, but Vale wasn't there for that..." "...I wonder if I shouldn't take a new name on." Vale: "what was that business." Veggrek: "Dort asked me if I was still calling myself Veggrek and said-- once I said I did-- that that would make it easier for him." Ondo: "How odd." Ondo looks at Veggrek. "Do you wish to take on a new name?" Veggrek: "It might be prudent. I mean, I had this name when I woke up-- Er, for as long as I can remember. Whoever... I was, there's... I mean, the connection there is sort of severed, isn't it? Between those parts of my life?" "I'm a new creature. I don't know why I even kept it." Ondo: "Who gave it to you? Was it one half-remembered, or one told to you by someone?" Veggrek: "...Dyana was using it." Kiono: "Would changing your name now change Dort's pursuit of you?" Veggrek: "Well, it might indicate that whatever slight against him I'd committed as Veggrek, that's not what I'm about now." Ondo: "Somehow he didn't seem quite the type to care so much about symbolism." Veggrek: "I wouldn't mention it if he hadn't brought it up." Vale: "he thinks you....committed a slight against him." Veggrek: "Yes." Ondo: "Very well. What would you like to be called?" Vale: "did he specify anything about this....slight." Veggrek: "Ah-- um-- have you got any ideas? And-- no." Ondo: Ondo shrugs. "Perhaps you could name yourself, 'Forgiveness', in goblin?" Veggrek: "There's, um... not really a word for the concept." Ondo: "Ah." Veggrek: "The closest translation is probably something like 'Kahl het aakt napun tam si, but ti vol ek con kahl'iy nect.'" Ondo: "I see, what does that say?" Veggrek: "'You have done me wrong, but I will not tear your throat out with my teeth.'" Ondo: "Oh, goodness." Ondo pauses, and fiddles with the slots on his arm a bit, half watching Veggrek. "I think if Dyana was the one who gave you that name, you should hold onto it." Veggrek: "Well, she-- she didn't give it to me so much as...I already had it? And she didn't talk about whoever I was. Probably because she didn't trust I could keep track of having a new name." Kiono: "Squire Veggrek, if I may... To have a name is precious. Discarding your name is... not something to be done lightly." Veggrek: "Well... if my name is making me easier to kill..." Ondo: "I do not believe a person should have to change their name because someone else finds slight with it, it seems the fault is with Dort, and not you." Veggrek: "Well-- no, it's-- It's a symbol that I'm willing to compromise." Ondo: "Veggrek - you don't even know what you did." "I do not understand." Veggrek: "Well, no. That's sort of the point? Veggrek did something, and I'm not... that person." Kiono: "Regardless of what name you had at the time, you are still you. Become a better bearer of that name if you did something wrong in the past." Veggrek: "Well... maybe. But what if I was someone dreadful, and it was only Lady Dyana's tutelage that made me decent?" Ondo: "Then I think her point still stands." Vale: "why did dort react differently to you in the carriage on the way to alibrook. i have to wonder." Veggrek: "He said he remembered. When we were fighting." Vale: "remembered....hm." Kiono: "Then I doubt changing your name would be of any use in any capacity." Veggrek: "But it's fun to think about!" Kiono: Kiono stares at Veg. Ondo: Ondo stares at Veg. Kiono: "So... this was a hypothetical discussion?" Veggrek: "Well... yes, if you're all adamantly against it?" Ondo: "It is, up to you?" Kiono: "That's... that's not... You decided it was hypothetical because we don't like the idea, not because you don't like the idea?" Veggrek: "Well, I figure half the fun of this would be fielding suggestions." Ondo: "Oh." Ondo puts a hand to his chin. "I don't really... I've never named anything before?" "I don't even know what I would, call myself, were I to choose a person-name." Veggrek: "Stone?" Ondo: "Hm. I don't know. Rocks are fine, but, it doesn't really... it's not really an Elvish name." Vale: "if anyone is interested in changing their name, might i suggest doing the first thing that comes to your mind." "and then if you don't like it, change it to something else." shrugs Veggrek: "Ston." Ondo: "Ston?" Veggrek: "That was the first thing that came to mind." Ondo: "Squire Ston?" Veggrek: "The Stalwart? No, that seems... a bit much." Ondo: "Hm." Akaros: "Akaros Jr." Veggrek: "Vorps?" Ondo: "I don't know which of us you're talking to, but I hate it," says Ondo. Ondo looks down at his arm. "When introducing ourselves to the elves, we wouldn't say Ondo ar'Thond Tira, we shortened it to an acronym - OTT-0 and then an identification number." Veggrek: Veggrek sits up. "Otto! That's a name!" Ondo: "I... suppose it is." He puts his hand to the chin again. Veggrek: "...So is Iden?" Ondo: "Iden?" Veggrek: "From identification." Ondo: "Well, I'll think about it." He says. "What about you? How about... hm... Shyrrik?" Veggrek: "Shyrrik?" Veggrek echoes. Ondo: "It is the closest Elvish name I could think of to your own." Veggrek: "Oh, what does it mean?" Ondo: "It is a short but sharp blade." Veggrek: Veggrek grins. Category:OOS